


I know this looks bad, but it’s really not, I promise...

by Moe_Boo19, Whisperess



Category: AU (agents of S.H.I.E.L.D), Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Character Death, Enjolras Was A Charming Young Man Who Was Capable Of Being Terrible, Enjolras is a god, Enjolras/Reader - Freeform, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Friendship, Goddess, I might be a bit biased on Enjolras, Independence, Jean Valjean - Freeform, Les Miserables - Freeform, Love, Reader-Insert, Realistic Love, Reder is young, Science, Science Fiction, Sexual Confusion, Slow Burn, Time Travel, Time machine, Unrequited Love, XReader, boss-ass bitch, confused, cosette and Marius are adorable, generally confused on most levels, high key, indentfies as a female, les Misérables/reader, low key - Freeform, marius doesn’t reciprocate, over 16, reader is a scientist, reader kinda resembles an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D, science and math, that stubble is orgasmic, timetravel, under 25, Éponine is readers girl-crush, Éponine/Reader - Freeform, éponine loves Marius
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe_Boo19/pseuds/Moe_Boo19, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisperess/pseuds/Whisperess
Summary: Les Misérables/Scientist!ReaderReader unintentionally sends herself back in time to the Bourbon Restoration and July Monarchy of France. She must not let anyone know who she is, lest she would like to fuck with the Space-Time continuum. Shit goes down, things get messy. She mustn’t stay too long, but what happens if she doesn’t want to leave?





	I know this looks bad, but it’s really not, I promise...

Even though this is my first fanfiction, please judge me! Not like that, but productive criticism... that would be preferable.  
I’m still figuring this out, so suggestions and input would be greatly appreciated!

I’ll also be posting this work to my-  
DeviantArt: FaythBabe  
Tumblr: moegirl1015  
Quotev: Bloxicanz  
Wattpad: Bloxicanz

So if you find this literary work anywhere I didn’t mention above, please either tell me and I’ll take care of it or report them if you can. I don’t want to take any risks with this. Because, let’s be real, that’s some messy business.

Anyways, here’s a summary if you didn’t feel like reading the previous one:

Reader unintentionally sends herself back in time to the Bourbon Restoration and July Monarchy of France. She must not let anyone know who she is, lest she would like to fuck with the Space-Time continuum. Shit goes down, things get messy. She mustn’t stay too long, but what happens if she doesn’t want to leave?

There is that.

And here are some more specific warnings that Archive didn’t list:

-There WILL be some LGBTQ+ references, mainly from the reader being confused on what her sexuality is.  
-Yes, the reader identifies as a female  
-The reader is quite young.  
-Over 16 but under 25  
-Young genius vibes  
-Unrequited love, Angst, Slow Burn, Eventual sex... 

Yeah, so... I hope I do the Les Misérables fandom proud!

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I’m not the best at summaries... hopefully this dumbass writer doesn’t scare you away. She gets messy like that.


End file.
